Secrets
by AnaHatake-chan
Summary: It wasn't rape. It wasn't abuse. It wasn't Sasuke's fault either. It was hers. She should have gone when she had the chance. Now she was stuck! Naruto/Sakura.
1. Reply

_Secrets_

It wasn't rape. It wasn't abuse. It wasn't Sasuke's fault either. It was hers. She should have gone when she had the chance. Now she was stuck! Naruto/Sakura.

**Chapter one: Reply**

_**WARNING: This story includes abuse and rape. If you have been affected by anything in this story please do not read. I DO NOT want to offend/upset you in anyway. thank you**_

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

The clocked seemed to tick louder as each hour long second passed.

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

The hands of the clock seemed to go slower and slower. Almost like the hands were melting.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

Sakura pushed her eyes closed.

Her arms were bruised, her legs were cut and grazed, and her face was badly beaten.

She sat curled up in the corner of her bedroom, tears falling from her eyes down her blooded cheeks.

Her attacker stood not that far from her. Just standing. Just standing not saying a word…just looking down at her like she was some kind of animal in a zoo. His fists were clenched and his eyes were dark with sheer anger.

"Next time you better do as I say." He growled turning and storming out of the apartment.

Sakura didn't say a word. Blood was running down her face, mixing with her tears.

She raised her head to look up at where he once stood, "_Y-yes_…Sasuke-kun"

She heard the door locks clunk. He clearly didn't want her leaving this room.

Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for over a year now. The first six months of their relationship were just perfect, he called her whilst she was working at the hospital…he bought her flowers for just no apparent reason, just to show her how much he loved her, he helped her prepare for her missions like buying new ninja equipment and helping her train….he was the perfect boyfriend.

And then the day came when he asked her to move in with him.

That was when she didn't know.

Didn't know how much of a demon he could be.

Sasuke had started to slowly begin to change from the gentleman she'd fallen in love with, back into the hateful soul she despised.

It started of with just little things, like saying Sakura was putting on weight. At first she thought he was only trying to be honest with her, something she said they should be now that they were in a serious relationship. He then started making nasty comments. Whatever Sakura would suggest for them to do, even the simplest things like going for a walk in the park, and he would meet the suggestion with a sarcastic and hurtful reply.

As time went on Sasuke was not only just hurting her feelings, but actually hurting her.

_But it got even worse…_

Sasuke liked to control everything she did. First he controlled what she wore. This was right after a group of boys started whistling at her. Sasuke became enraged with jealousy. And then he controlled who she went out with. After that he liked to control her weight, saying he only wanted the best. This was when he stopped her from eating what she wanted when she wanted. He would give her a meal each day, some vegetables and some chicken. That was the highlight of her life with him. And then when she tried to get away, in which she always failed; he would confiscate her one meal for 'discipline' reasons.

After about three months of living together Sakura, had lost a lot of weight. Sasuke made her wear baggy and unappealing clothes (to hide how much weight she actually lost). Sakura hated going out in public, at the rare times he would let her, wearing clothes that looked like they were bought from a charity shop. All her clothes were the same. A faded pink sweat shirt or hoodie with a pair of grey sweat pants. She hated it. She used to have her own style, in which most other girls would copy. And now she looked like she had just crawled from a gutter.

After a few weeks of having to walk round the village in sweats, Sasuke stopped her from going out altogether. He wouldn't allow her to take on any shifts at the hospital _or_ to go out on any missions. But if people started asking him where the hell she was he'd make up some ridiculous lie that she was away on a 6 month mission collecting herbs. Strangely enough people actually bought it. But the truth was she stayed at 'home' twenty four-seven.

Streams of tears flowed down her pale bruised cheeks. She wanted to crawl away and hide. Hide away from the rest of the world, where no one could hurt her. Where no one could see her, or hear her pathetic weeps. But of course there was nowhere to hide. Wherever she went people would follow and make nasty comments. But in this world it was hard to find a hiding spot from those prying eyes…the same prying eyes that sought at the weakness in others in order to make them feel better about themselves, or to use that weakness for their own power.

Not only did she feel weak physically, but emotionally too. The weight her mind was holding was beginning to take its toll. Her vision would often blur and at most points through the day she would feel light headed. But that might have been the lack of food.

Sakura leaned against the wall behind her. It felt strange. But she had to try and rise, or at least try to stand on her own two feet. She began to slowly stand up, but gravity was against her and forcefully pulled her back down to the cold floor. If only her body and emotions agreed with her.

A sigh escaped her lips. If only she could escape this world and everything in it. At times she often thought of ending all of it. Just one flick of a kunai above a vital organ and it would all be over. No more suffering and walking on egg shells just to please Sasuke. Besides, it would be easy to figure out which vital organ would be the most effective, being the medical ninja she was.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a click of the doorknob echoed through the dull, gloomy and previously silent room. It was him…it was Sasuke.

His smirk made the air in the bedroom chill even more. Everything became darker and still. He slid through the room with confidence "Are you going to do as I wish now?"

She didn't answer.

The smirk on Sasuke's face soon disappeared. He calmly walked over to the abused pinkette.

Sakura slowly raised her head and looked up at him. Her pale cheeks stained with tears, and her eyes blood shot from all that crying.

Sasuke stood in front of her. Without saying a word he grabbed her by shoulder length pink hair and pulled her up to her two feet.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you. You little bitch!" He pulled her hair once again, but this time even harder.

Sakura let out a high pitched screech.

Sasuke then grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close to his body.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her tears.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen good," He said through his gritted teeth. "When I want something, I get it. So either way Sakura I'm going to get you into that bed even if I have to use more force than is necessary." He threatened her for the fifth time that week, still tightly holding her neck.

Sakura began to go red in the face. She was desperately trying to gasp for air, but Sasuke was strangling her.

Was Sasuke trying to kill her? _Hopefully. But she knew he wouldn't be as kind. _

"Sas-Sasuke-kun…I…can't…breathe…"She just about managed to whisper.

A smirk spread across Sasuke's face as he released her, almost like he was throwing her to the ground.

She fell to her knees and began to pant deep breaths, trying to refill her lungs with air that Sasuke had knocked out of her.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

Sasuke crouched down in front of her. He lightly placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

Sakura looked into his dark eyes. There was something different about them. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was guilt? _Unlikely…_

Maybe he had realised the way he'd been treating her was wrong, and was trying to say sorry for the way he was acting? _Definitely not. _

'_**SLAP!'**_

Sakura's cheek numbered, a white mark forming on her face where his hand had struck.

Sasuke then stood up and headed for the door. He then turned around and glared at his supposed lover.

"Now I know you're gonna miss me, but whilst I'm gone make sure you be a good little Haruno. And have a think about what's best for you Sakura, because you now I wouldn't like to have to force an heir." He then walked out of the room. The slamming of the door echoed through the house.

The door locks clunked once again, causing Sakura to flinch in fright.

Sakura slowly motioned her hand to her cheek, her hands shaking. More tears formed in the corner of her eyes and raced down her pale cheeks. Here she was again, locked in this prison cell of a bedroom. No matter what she did Sasuke would hit her and scold her. Treat her like a dog…actually worse than a dog.

Sakura sat in the corner of her room for 2 hours. Just waiting. Waiting for that son of a bitch to come home and yell at her again. Her eyes narrowed. She leaned against the wall and began to rise slowly. She needed to get out of here, she needed to get away from him.

_Enough of feeling like this Sakura!_ She told her herself. _You have to try and escape him! I can't take much more of _this_!_

She weakly walked over to the wardrobe and took out a small overnight bag. She started to quickly pack her things.

She then walked over to the door.

She reached out to the door handle and began to pull. She then began to panic, trying even harder to open the door, but it was clearly locked. She had to find another way to escape Sasuke's evil clutches.

She then looked over at the balcony door. The moon light pierced through the transparent glass. Sakura could almost feel freedom_. Maybe he forgot to lock it...?_

She walked toward it slowly and painfully. Her limbs still felt as if they were on fire. She reached out to grab the handle.

It was no use. It was locked aswell.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to punch and kick the door with what little energy she had left. She was trapped in this room that acted as her prison cell.

Tears began to form in her eyes once more. She then fell to her knees once again, still holding on to the handle of the door. Her tears fell to the floor.

"I'm trapped" She cried out loud. She knew no one would hear her, she had no hope of anyone coming to her rescue. Hope died months ago along with her soul. More tears ran down the side of her face. She hit the glass door once more. Still no use.

"_If I wasn't so weak I'd be able to break this door down with just a tap of my fist"_ She cried. But she was starving. Sasuke hadn't fed her today after she refused to have sex with him.

Sakura wiped away her tears once again; she stood up and slowly walked over to the bed. She then noticed that the mattress had a rip in its side. And a shiny object seemed to twinkle in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

She crouched down and placed her hand through the gap in the mattress. She then pulled out a set of keys, all different shapes and sizes.

Sakura's eyes widened. A small smile spread across her face. She stood up once again and limped over to the door.

She flicked through the set of keys, She had no clue which one belonged to this door.

"Oh which one is it?" She panicked, terrified that Sasuke would walk through the door at any minute. She knew she had to act fast.

She then began placing different keys into the keyhole of the door.

The keys were either too small or too big.

At that point Sakura heard the echoing of the front door slam shut.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sweat began to race down her face. She continued trying to place different keys in to the keyhole of the door. So far none were successful.

She heard the sounds of slow, loud footsteps coming closer, and closer, to the room she was in.

Sakura placed the last remaining key into the keyhole of the door. It fitted perfectly.

She turned the key and the locks clunked.

A smile started to spread across her face. But she was not safe yet. She had to actually get away from Sasuke, and right now she knew she was wasting precious time. She heard the sound of Sasuke's footsteps stop in front of the door. And the sound of jangling keys could be heard.

Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and opened the balcony door, running out onto the balcony. She heard the locks click. She hastily jumped on to the next rooftop of the houses that surrounded her apartment building. She jumped from roof to roof without looking back. She wasn't going to stop until she was far away from her apartment building.

Sasuke stood outside of his and Sakura's bedroom, still looking for the keys. "I should really start labelling these," he thought. He then pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything.

"Heh, she must be asleep." Sasuke then found the key he had been looking for and unlocked the door.

To his surprise he saw the balcony door wide open and the curtains of the window blowing about. The moon was shining through, creating a twilight affect.

Sasuke's eyes widened, how the fuck could she have found the key? He was so sure that she wouldn't think of trying to escape, nor would she figure out where he hid the keys. Clearly she was a lot smarter than Sasuke thought.

Now that he thought about it, leaving the keys in the same room as her was a pretty stupid idea. _'Dammit'_ he thought.

Sakura had stopped jumping from roof to roof. She had no energy left in her whatsoever. She had to find a place to stay and hide from Sasuke. She was not going back to him.

She then thought of whom she could stay with, Ino came to mind. "Ino couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. She'll probably end up calling Sasuke."

Sakura was walking through the silent streets when her mind flashed to a certain blonde haired knuckle headed ninja. A smile creped across her face. Oh how Sakura missed Naruto, she hadn't seen him in three months due to Sasuke not letting her out of the apartment. She hadn't even seen her parents lately.

Sakura then looked up at the apartment buildings in front of her.

"I hope you're home Naruto…" She said to herself.

She made her way up to Naruto's apartment. He lived on the second floor apartment 16B.

She took a deep breath as she climbed up the stairs.

As she walked down the hallway her eyes began to blur and she could just vaguely make out the numbers on the doors.

She knocked on the door.

Her head spun again. She was surprised nshe had found the strength to get here, but now she was paying for it.

_Knock Knock._

Naruto was fast asleep on the couch, with an empty ramen cup in his hand and the TV playing in the background. He was snoring and drool was dripping from his mouth and onto the couch.

_Knock Knock._

Naruto's eyes flickered open. He sat up and stretched. He looked over at a clock which read 1:15am.

_Knock knock_

The knocking got louder and louder, as if someone was desperate to come in.

Naruto slowly got up from the couch. "Alright! Alright! I'm _comin_'! I'm _comin_'!" He walked over to the door in a sleepy way. Before he opened the door he scratched his but.

At first he looked through the peep hole on the door.

To his surprise he saw Sakura standing outside of his door. _'Sakura-chan? What's she doing here?'_ He opened the door to reveal his former team mate standing at his doorstep, looking worse than he had ever seen her.

Sakura looked up at the blond twenty two year old "N-Naruto…" she said weakly "Please help me!" she cried.

Naruto's eyes widened "S-sakura-chan?" Naruto was speechless. Naruto noticed her face was beaten and that she had a bag with her.

Tears were forming in Sakura's eyes once more. Her vision was still blurred. She felt light headed and her body began to fail. She began to fall.

She fell almost in slow motion.

Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground. "Sakura-chan? W-what the hell happened to you?" he looked at the unconscious Sakura who lay in his arms.

But of course she didn't reply.

_~AnaHatake-chan~_


	2. Door

**Chapter two: door**

_**Author's notes:**_ _woo chapter two is finished! Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D!_

_Just to make it clear. Sakura hasn't been raped yet._

"_Sakura-chan?"  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"Sakura-chan? Wake up!"  
"Please…please wake up..."_  
Naruto watched Sakura while she slept…she looked so peaceful. He couldn't look away from her beaten face. Her right eye was bruised, her left cheek was deeply cut, faint bruising in the shape of a hand starting to form. Her left temple was black and blue with bruising, leading off to her eyebrow. A shiver ran down his spine. He turned away, not wanting to see what she had been going through.

He tried focusing on the mattress she was lying on, but his eyes caught sight of her arm. They were also bruised heavily. He didn't know what could have caused such intense bruises. There were also cuts and grazes which looked like someone had glided a sharp blade across her skin.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "Sakura-chan... what happened to you?"  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see that she wasn't in her room. She sat up in bed to see that Naruto was sitting by the bedside.

Naruto had a small smile of relief on his face, "Oh good Sakura-chan you're awake!" He said, giving her one of his cheesy grins...just trying to hide the worry that once lay upon his face…

Sakura didn't say anything. At first she just looked at her blonde friend with a small fake smile printed on her face

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan you had me worried sick! When I saw you on my door step I knew something was wrong, and then you collapsed, and at first I thought you might be dead…" Naruto said with distraught lingering with his voice.  
Sakura looked down at her knees. She clenched her fists tightly around the covers, trying to fight back the tears.  
Naruto had a serious look upon his face. He had to ask her how she got those injuries all over her body.  
"S-Sakura-chan…what's happened to you?" He held Sakura's hand to see rope burns around her wrists. Someone must have tied her up for a quite awhile, making her struggle to break free.

She slowly turned her head to Naruto to reveal tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto was now getting even more worried about Sakura. He felt a chain reaction of worry racing up his spine.  
"Sakura-chan...who did this to you?" He asked softly. A cheesy grin spread across Sakura's face.  
"What? Nobody! I just fell over that's all." She began to giggle, but she wasn't fooling anyone. It was clear she was hiding something.

She felt ounces of fear rush through her entire body at the thought of his name.

At first Naruto didn't say anything, he just observed her wounds once more. He looked into Sakura's eyes.  
"Don't lie to me Sakura…you and I both know you can't get those type of injuries from just falling over." Stated Naruto. "Who did this to you?"

_No answer._

"Sakura-chan, you can tell me," He assured as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks, "Who did this to you?"  
Sakura looked away from Naruto and took a deep breath, looking back into Naruto's eyes. A silent tear rolled down her cheek "…Sasuke-kun…it was Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said in a hushed; weary voice.

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke did this to her?

"WH-what? What has he done to you Sakura-chan?" He questioned, trying to hide the anger he felt.  
She took another deep breath as she tried to fight back the tears. She looked at Naruto, who was still stunned. Sakura knew she had to tell Naruto. He wasn't going to stop until he found out about what Sasuke had been doing to her for the past seven months.

"He-He's been treating me horribly Naruto…he beats me black and blue, he doesn't let me eat and he's trying to make me have sex with him to produce an Uchiha heir!" She sobbed "He-he wants to get me pregnant on my first time...I don't want a baby yet...not with him..." She wiped away her tears but more began to flood from her eyes, "I just…I just don't want to lose it to him, especially as he wants to get me pregnant on the first time…" Sakura was pouring out her heart to Naruto; who listened to each word she said. "I hate him…I hate everything about him!"

Naruto's mind flashed back to a twelve year old Sakura, the girl who begged him to bring her beloved Sasuke back.

_'Naruto this is all…I want in life…Sasuke-kun…bring Sasuke-kun back…'_

Naruto was roughly brought back to the present day when he heard Sakura break down into more tears. He felt his stomach knot. He felt anger just fill his whole body.

_'In fact the only one whose opinion I value…the only one I really want to be close to is you sasuke-kun...I'm desperate.'_

Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura was saying how much she hated Sasuke when all her life she'd been desperate to be near Sasuke...to make him love her.

At that moment Sakura's stomach began to rumble.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" He asked, trying to drift the subject to a more innocent one.

Sakura looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "YES PLEASE!" She exclaimed. Let's face it, she was hungry. She didn't really care that Naruto decided to change the subject.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen and searched his cupboards, took out a ramen cup and started preparing Sakura's meal. Sakura followed him into the kitchen. She glanced over at the clock on the wall which read 3:20pm. She couldn't believe she'd slept all through the day! She sat at the dinner table and patiently waited for her food.

The smell of Ramen filled the air and Sakura's mouth started to water. She wasn't much of a fan of ramen but as she was so hungry she could eat anything.

After about five minutes of waiting, the ramen was done and Naruto poured the noodles into a white bowl. He then handed it to Sakura.

Sakura seemed to inhale the noodles and slurp the sauce. In less than forty seconds the noodles were gone, leaving an empty bowl with a few droplets of the sauce left behind.  
Naruto watched in wonder, not once had he seen Sakura eat that fast. She was always so lady-like and took her time eating food.

Sakura then looked up at Naruto with a smile "Arigato for the food Naruto!"

Naruto smiled back at her "It's really no problem, can I offer you anything else?" He asked, putting his arms behind his head.

Sakura looked up at him, "No thank you Naruto," She said, "I'm kinda full." She smiled, placing her hands on her stomach. "Thank you again"

Naruto smiled at her again, "It's absolutely fine!"

Sakura sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

Naruto started to clear up the kitchen. As he was washing the bowl Sakura had used moments before, he kept glancing back over at her. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was hurting her. But even though Sasuke was killing her little inside each day, she seemed to still be happy.

Sakura let out a big yawn.

"Do you wanna stay for the night Sakura-chan?" He asked as he reached up putting the bowl away.

Sakura looked up at him "If it's not a problem Naruto…I can't go back to Sasuke I just can't..."  
Naruto looked at her eyes full of deep concern, "You can stay here as long as you need."  
Sakura smiled at him and stood up from the kitchen table, walking out of the room. Naruto soon followed her.

Sakura sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She patted on the seat next to her, gesturing him to sit beside her, Naruto walked over and sat down beside her.  
They started watching a late night chat show, which seemed to blab on and on about stuff no one really cared about.

Sakura kept changing the channels after so long.

Every so often Naruto would glance over at her. He wanted to ask her questions about what Sasuke was doing to her and how long it'd been going on for.

Sakura turned the TV off, "There's nothing but crap on TV these days." She said, letting out another yawn.

Naruto looked at her and forced himself to ask her a question, just one he needed to know. "Sakura…"  
Sakura looked at Naruto, who wasn't making eye contact with her. She knew he was serious because he didn't add 'chan' on the end of her name. "What is it Naruto?"

He took a deep breath and turned to face her, "How long has Sasuke been…you know...hurting you?" He asked her, softy stroking her head.

Sakura looked away from him. Her eyebrows narrowed "About…six or seven months…" She said, still not looking at him. "It feels like it's been going on for years..."

Naruto's eyes widened. Seven months? Seven months this had been going on for, and he didn't know anything about it?

The thing he didn't understand was why Sasuke was treating her this way. Every time Sasuke came over for poker night with the guys, he would always talk about Sakura and how amazing she is, and then about how happy she makes him. But all that time he'd been treating her worse than rubbish on the sidewalk.

"Seven months? Oh my god…Sakura-chan I'm so sorry!" Naruto said with a guilt ridden sound in his voice. He felt terrible for not knowing anything about this.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"I-I could have done something to stop him…" Naruto pushed his eye shut.

"You didn't know Naruto!" Sakura looked at Naruto, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

Naruto stood up from the couch hastily and started to pace around his apartment, "I should have known something was up Sakura-chan! I hadn't seen you in months! I thought you just didn't want to be friends with me anymore!" His voice trembled "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave Naruto a small smile. She stood up and walked over to him. She reached out her hand and touched Naruto's cheek.

"Stop apologising! You had no clue what was happening..." She felt something odd toward Naruto…something good. She noticed his deep blue eyes and a warm feeling rushed through her body.

Naruto's furrowed face lit up when Sakura touched his cheek with her hand. "I still feel as if I could have done something." Naruto whispered as he placed his hand on top of Sakura's and looked deep into her eyes.

A strange fluttery feeling caused Sakura to gasp slightly. She gazed into Naruto's eyes, not wanting to break the contact, but knowing that being so close to him was dangerous. She wanted to lean in those few centimetres, to press her lips on his. To show him how he made her feel-

_But she didn't. _

Instead, she turned away, breaking eye contact with Naruto. His hand slid off hers, and she rose her own hand to bite her thumbnail. She faced the opposite direction, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto's voice rung out. "You still look hungry."

"I'm fine." Came Sakura's reply, her voice quieter than usual.

"Well…we could go out to get something if you want? It's just, I don't have much food in right now…but only if you want to go out that is." His voice sounded somewhat hopeful.

"Where to?" She asked, turning to face him. her arms wrapped around her body, in an almost defensive posture.

"Anywhere really. Maybe…Ichiraku Ramen dattebayo" A smile played around his lips, his eyes twinkling at her. She knew this was his way of trying to make her feel better; she couldn't just shove it away, no matter how bad she felt.

"I don't know…I look terrible-" She was cut off by Naruto as she looked down at herself.

"You look beautiful." As soon as the words slipped his mouth, he coughed, as though trying to disguise what he had just said, "I mean…erm…yeah, you look alright really. Not that what Sasuke's been doing is alight! I mean…hang on…"

Sakura giggled, watching as he flushed a red colour.

"I'll go then," She agreed, looking back up at the silent boy.

"Okay then…" He looked outside, the sky was darkening. His eyes passed back to Sakura, scanning over her body. She noticed he didn't have that look Sasuke had when he done that. That impatient, lustful stare…instead he looked concerned. "You can wear my coat."

He turned, walking into a nearby room.

"Thank you Naruto," She said, looking down.

He handed her the coat, "It's just a piece of clothing…"

"That's not what I meant."

And with that, she turned, starting to walk from the house. Naruto hung back, watching her for a moment or two. He knew what she meant, but he didn't feel the need to reply. She knew that he'd always be there for her.

So instead he stepped forward, following her down the corridor and out of the front door.

* * *

_~AnaHatake-chan~_


End file.
